Aftermath of a Kiss
by Andyouthinkimcrazy
Summary: Spoilers for KKMR OVA 3 and ep 78. It's amazing how one little kiss can lead to so much fighting... Mild One-sided? WolframxYuuri written simply because their argument wasn't satisfying enough...


A/N: Spoilers for Kyou Kara Maou R OVA 3. and episode 78. This is my first Kyou Kara Maou fan fiction! Let's hope I didn't mess up the characterization too much...

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them, there'd be a lot more sex in the anime if I did... ... and Wolfram would probably get so frustrated that he'd end up raping Yuuri... (yeah I'd be evil like that.)

Aftermath of a Kiss

Yuuri had been too stunned to move when it happed, or so he told himself; when he saw that face, the face of Wolfram, leaning in closer and closer he just couldn't pull away, he couldn't turn away, he could only stare as a mouth sealed over his own. It had been Wolfram's possession that threw him off, he reasoned; how could he look away when Shinou, the man who was responsible (or at least his visage) for the near destruction of Shin Makoku, was right there in front of him? It was simple, he couldn't; if he turned away for just a second would that darkness try and possess his body again? It was a risk he couldn't take; though, if he thought about it, perhaps being kissed was an even greater risk.

Still, in the end, it didn't matter what he thought about the kiss that had been taken from him; the fact was that it happened and he had to deal with the consequences the machine had provided to them. Wolfram had screamed and accused him of a bunch of meaningless things while they fought over the futures they saw, though they really got no where; Yuuri didn't know what Wolfram saw, and Wolfram didn't know what Yuuri saw. It was kind of eerie when he thought about it, he wanted to know what Wolfram feared most about the future of their relationship yet, at the same time, he dreaded it. Could what they saw really affect their friendship to a point where it would become, as Murata and Ulrike feared: tragic? (1)

Eventually their arguing had ended with Wolfram's threatening words, "Fine, wimp, we'll talk later and I _will_ find out what future you saw!" The blond was determined and protesting would only make his resolve stronger; eventually Yuuri knew they'd have another fight over just what they saw and, truthfully, it was bound to happen sooner rather than later. He could picture Wolfram, dressed in that horrid pink nightgown, opening the door to his room and walking up to the bed, green eyes ablaze and following him no matter how far he backed up; and then, in that boy-ish voice of his he'd say, 'Yuuri, tell me what you saw.' as he crawled onto the bed with a predatory look that a wimpy Maou like Yuuri wouldn't be able to fight off.

Yes, Yuuri dreaded the moment when that door would open; it affected him so much that he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes even though he knew that he'd avoid the topic, at least for a while, if he were sleeping. It seemed as if he spent hours waiting for Wolfram, and part of him was sure that the blond had chosen to sleep in his own room instead; but finally the door creaked open and Wolfram walked in, just as Yuuri had predicted. His fair eyebrows were drawn together and his eyes were locked with those of his fiancé; the determination was clear in his steps both heavy and swift it was like death was approaching and there was no reasoning with the executioner.

Wolfram paused before the bed to pull his pink nightgown up so he could easily crawl across the bed; Yuuri was horrified when, instead of crawling to the other side of the bed where he usually slept, Wolfram moved up the length of Yuuri's body and looked down on him with an arm and a leg on each side so the Maou could not escape. Briefly, Yuuri contemplated driving his leg up to escape the dark gaze set on him; but he just couldn't do that to the blond, no matter how intimidating Wolfram could be.

"Alright, Yuuri," the blond prince began, "start talking." Sometime during Wolfram's approach the Maou had brought the covers up to his nose; so now all that peeked out at the blond was a crop of black hair and matching eyes with a look that held all his shock and slight fear. Carefully, as he knew it was unavoidable, Yuuri drew the covers down to his chin and he smiled weakly and nervously up at the other boy; he knew that such a reaction would only make Wolfram think 'wimp' again, but it was something Yuuri couldn't quite help with someone so unpredictable.

Yuuri sighed and looked into Wolfram's emerald eyes with courage; after all, with the things Yuuri faced since becoming the Maou, what was so scary about a temperamental, blond, pretty boy..? "Wolfram, why is my future so important to you?"

Wolfram scowled; that question was obviously _not_ what he'd been expecting to hear, but Yuuri could expect the reaction he'd get. The prince's hands fisted into the quilt the Maou still clung to and his frown drew even deeper yet, surprisingly, Wolfram didn't try and shake the answer he'd expected out of him, "Isn't it obvious!?" he raged, "I _need_ to know so I can protect my fiancé!"

Yuuri chuckled nervously which only served to bring a low growl from the blond, "You know I can protect myself, Wolfram." But the blond only huffed at that response.

"Sure you can." He said sarcastically, "That's why you're always being kidnapped and nearly killed! You wimp! You couldn't protect yourself from a blade of grass!" Wolfram's hands finally moved to Yuuri's shoulders and he pressed the Japanese boy into the bed, "You _need_ me."

"I do not!" he growled as he pried Wolfram's hands from his shirt and sat up, though the blond remained seated in his lap, "I am _not_ that much of a wimp, and you know it!" Yuuri grabbed onto the flimsy fabric of Wolfram's frilly nightgown and glared at him with as much anger as he could manage, though he was certain that Wolfram looked ten times more frightening than he could, "What do you _really_ want?"

The prince faltered slightly; his eyes widened and lost some of that rage he'd been belting out at Yuuri since he first set foot in the room, but quickly he was back to his normal fury level, "This isn't about _me_!" But it was too late to cover up that momentary lapse in Wolfram's temper. Yuuri knew he had struck something with that question, though he wasn't sure what; doubtlessly, having uncovered even a little bit of the problem was bound to make Wolfram clam up and become even more defensive.

Yuuri's voice softened; it was, perhaps, the only way he'd be able to get the blond to cave and actually start talking, "Wolfram…" but the blond was tightlipped, and refused to even converse with Yuuri further.

The teenager sighed and loosened his grip on Wolfram's clothing; he set his hands on the bed behind him for support as he looked into emerald eyes, "You remember Ulrike's spirit running free, right?" Wolfram nodded, a confused look managed to break through the anger that had settled in the prince; but he remained silent, "What the machine showed me was similar to that."

Wolfram's frown was back in an instant, "So, that's what you fear for our relationship?" he asked as his voice grew in anger and intensity; he was sure to wake the whole of the castle if he couldn't keep it down, "You think I'll turn into a clingy, lovey-dovey, baby!?"

"Ah! Wolfram clam down!" Yuuri cried; his hands once again found Wolfram's shoulders and he began to rub them in an attempt to calm the blond, "You'll wake the whole castle!"

Wolfram seemed to relax just slightly under Yuuri's hands and his voice was softer when he spoke, "What kind of stupid thought is that..? There's no _way_ I'd turn out like that!"

Yuuri smiled and slid his hands from Wolfram's shoulders, "Good, I really want nothing to do with _that_ Wolfram." The blond looked away to hide the slight hurt forming in his eyes; sure, Yuuri hadn't said it specifically about him and the way he was now, but hearing those words still stung his heart.

Yuuri seemed to sense the tension in the blond so he tried to drag the prince out of whatever thoughts had entered his mind, "Well, what did you see, Wolfram?" Wolfram looked at him out of the corner of his left eye, but he didn't say anything. It was obvious he didn't think he had to reveal his fears to Yuuri, but the Maou wasn't about to let that happen.

Like Wolfram had done to him, Yuuri quickly pushed the blond down on the bed and fought against the struggling to keep him there; the blond gave a cry, though he didn't bother to struggle once the Maou fixed him with determined eyes. Really, Wolfram had nothing to worry about; Yuuri was easy enough to overpower and he kind of liked looking up at his fiancé hovering over him. It brought warmth to him that was both comforting and awkward, it was a good thing Yuuri was too dense to notice the way emerald eyes had changed from a burning anger to a yearning passion.

"Come on." Yuuri prompted, "I told you what I saw." Wolfram let out a sigh and squirmed a little under the Maou's grip, the pressure of having to tell Yuuri enough to make him feel trapped.

The blond looked away, his hair managed to hide his eyes and Yuuri would never dare to be intimate enough to brush the hair away… even if he _was_ pinning Wolfram to the bed, "I told you, already," Wolfram began in a calm, but dangerous voice, "you were surrounded by a bunch of women, you cheater!" the blond growled as he, too, took hold of Yuuri's shirt in a threatening manner.

"I am _not_ a cheater!" Yuuri retorted as he had many times before when that accusation was brought up, yet Wolfram never bought it, "Where do you keep getting that from!?" Yuuri asked as he tried to push Wolfram's hands from his clothing, though the blond's grip refused to loosen, "I can't even talk to anyone without you accusing me of that! It's _just_ talking, and we aren't even—"

Wolfram growled and quickly he threw his weight against Yuuri; the young Maou yelped loudly as he was thrown onto his back again with a pissy looking blond hovering over him, "You're flirting! You're _always_ flirting with all those girls and it makes me sick!" The prince's hands tightened on Yuuri's shoulders and he began to shake him as he yelled, "Stop. Cheating. On me. You lecher!"

Yuuri groaned as he was tossed around in the blond's grip, "Ahh..! Stop it, Wolfram!" he cried, and if Yuuri had the presence of mind he'd realize that this outcome was no different from their first encounter with this situation; with a guy like Wolfram it was impossible to have a civilized discussion over their problems. Wolfram pinned him to the bed again, seemingly satisfied with Yuuri's punishment, and took deep, ragged breaths to calm his anger even further.

"You have to stop taking this so seriously," Yuuri muttered at length, "it's not like we're actually going to get married so…" the Maou trailed off at the dangerous look in the blond's eyes, and if he could he would have taken this opportunity to get away as quickly as possible from the seemingly crazed Mazoku.

"Damn it!" Wolfram growled as he lifted Yuuri up by his shirt, the thing was bound to be torn apart at this rate, "You're the one that slapped me! We're getting married!" though calmness seemed to grip the blond again and he lowered Yuuri to the bed, Yuuri knew things weren't over. I it was getting pretty late, so maybe sleep was slowly catching up and soothing away some of that mindless fury? "What about Greta..? We adopted her together! And the Bear Bees are our children too… we're a family… so…" Wolfram's eyes flashed, and the anger that Yuuri thought had calmed came back in a flash; what was with him anyhow..? Didn't Wolfram ever run out of steam? "…how could you say that!?"

Yuuri sighed; he just couldn't understand why all of that was so important to the blond: the engagement, Greta, and the 'cheating' were all things that Wolfram didn't have to be so involved with… so why did he choose to be so vigilant? The supposed engagement could have been a thing of the past if Wolfram just let it go…

"I'm sorry, ok..?" Yuuri said at last; he was too tired of arguing to keep fighting against the blond and his obsession over their farce of an engagement. The next day promised to be just as long and tedious, and he didn't need Günter crying if he fell asleep during one of his lessons.

Wolfram eyed him, knowing full and well that Yuuri was just trying to shut him up so he could sleep; but he sighed and nodded. The part of him that was a loving fiancé gave way to Yuuri's sleepy eyes; he knew that the wimpy Maou had a lot of responsibilities to take care of the next day, and the moon was already shining brightly in the sky. Despite the anger in him that could keep him up for half the night just arguing with Yuuri, he slid off the other boy and lay down in the bed next to his fiancé.

Yuuri sighed in relief and slowly shut his eyes so he might be able to fall asleep quickly; he could feel the bed shifting as Wolfram settled down beneath the covers on his side of the bed, "We're getting married." He said with a note of finality that just _dared_ Yuuri to challenge it; and if Yuuri weren't so sick of arguing he'd take that challenge, no questions asked.

Instead, to satisfy the blond and keep the argument at bay, Yuuri nodded; though the tone of his voice as he spoke said clearly that the issue was not to be put to rest this night, "Yeah, I know." Wolfram huffed at that, but otherwise stayed silent; which finally let Yuuri drift off into an uncomfortable, dreamless sleep.

(1) Though I can't understand much Japanese, from what I heard of the screaming in the background after Wolfram demands that Yuuri tell him what he saw… it sounds like Wolfram's attacking Yuuri because I can hear "Itai!" (ow) and "Yamero" (stop) from Yuuri… and then there's that pathetic "Gomen Nasai" (I'm sorry) at the end… (Yuuri really is a wimp, ne?) which leads me to believe they didn't actually get anywhere…


End file.
